The Girl Who Gleams
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: Glimmer's story of the Hunger Games, with an alternative ending. Will the rebellion still happen if Glimmer won. T/M.


**Sorry for not updating my other stories. School's literally killing me. All that drama *sighs*. Plus, with my best friend and i being together, we don't concentrate. I need study times these days. Ok, now my story: rewrite of Glimmer's Games. Completely different from it though, I never liked Glimmer's Games  
**

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to the author of The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate, I'm borrowing them  
**

* * *

The bright sunshine is what that woke her up. At that moment she didn't understand, that this would be the last day she'd be happy. It was just another normal day for her. Wake up, do the house chores her mother leaves behind for her obsession with work, go to school with her little sister. Directly go to training center with Marvel after school. Come home and cook dinner for two, as her mother is never home. That day turned out to be different than others.

"Gloria, dear wake up," She removed the curtains from the windows and woke her little sister up. Glimmer acted as Gloria's mother and father as they never see any of them.

"A little bit more, Glim?" Her sister pleads.

"Nope, you need to wash that pretty little face of yours. Do you want to ruin your face so that Jake could see you like this or do you want to sleep?" Gloris'a crush's name perks her up almost immediately. Glimmer smiles.

"That's what I thought. Go get dressed you little brat." Glimmer goes to their kitchen and opens the cabinets to see what she could make. There was just a strip of bacon and a carton of milk. 'I need to go and have a fight with mother again', Glimmer sighs. She looked at the vegetables that was left. Nothing. She decided to give her sister the bacon. 'She is growing up, she needs it.' Glimmer thought.

Her sister comes down with a teddy in her hand. She calls it Mr Teddy.

"Hey, Gloria, your breakfast." Glimmer set the plate with the bacon in front of her sister. Their mother is rich enough to buy them food, but with her staying at work all the time, she doesn't bother. Glimmer's the one who does all these things. They used to be a happy family. Then all was torn apart. Now the only person left for Glimmer to love is Gloria.

"So, are we going to school now?" Despite her age Gloria is smart. She is only seven years old and knows things Glimmer didn't know at her age. She never asked questions about Panem, or food shortage much less Hunger Games. They are one of the middle class families in District 1. They had enough money to buy essential things like food, clothing and housing. But not like the Jewelers, Fashion Designers or the Victors of District 1. They had more than enough money. They were rich.

Imagine Glimmer second cousins Gloss and Cashmere. They're twins, the victors of 63rd and 64th Games respectively. Right now, they're in Capitol, attending some Capitol parties. Glimmer's stomach growled and she sighed. She needed to talk to their mother soon. But before that she needs to drop Gloria to school and go to the training center. It's almost time for 74th Hunger Games and the trainees get to train more. It's almost time to select the tributes.

Glimmer was never the one who wanted to bring pride to District 1. Yes, she wanted to, but the thing that interested her was the money. They could live a life of luxury and never have food shortage again. She wanted to give the world to her younger sister. That's the only reason she ever wanted to go to the games. Her life wasn't easy. The only bright among it were Gloria and Marvel, her best friend.

Maybe Marvel can become more than just her best friend. If she ever gave him the chance to be. But she doesn't want to lose him as her best friend. Maybe if they end up alone-which is unlikely-they can marry each other. Nothing special but just a ring exchange in front of a bonfire. The marriage ceremony in District 1. She ties up Gloria's boots and takes her to school, drops her in front of the back door and gives a kiss on her forehead.

"Try not to kick someone on the face, 'kay, Darling?" Gloria laughs and waves at her sister. It was sort of an inside joke between them. Since the time Gloria was an infant she had a tendency to kick Glimmer on the face. Once when Gloria was sent to kindergarten she kicked a Jeweler's kid after he said that they were poor. 'That's my sister', Glimmer thought as her sister went to class.

She looked at the clock in front of the school. Holy... she's late. She made a beeline for the training center which was less than half mile from the school. It was made for the students/trainees. District 1 and their stupid pride. Glimmer wanted to puke. But that would earn her a bullet in the head. Not in public though, in private. District 1 might look like the richest district in Panem, but it had its bad sides.

Glimmer literally crashed into Marvel. Marvel stumbled backwards and rubbed his chest.

"Man, Glitter, you have a heavy head."

"I'm smart aren't I, Marble?" Glimmer gives her best friend a smile. Glitter and Marble were nicknames they gave each other. The first time they met they had a problem understanding each other's voices. Marvel was a year older than her.

They began going to the section which was compulsory for every trainee.

"Your sis is annoyed with you, coming late and all." Marvel said to Glimmer.

"For the hundredth time, she is not my sister. She's my second cousin. You know what that means, right? It means, we're not siblings!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I get it," Marvel raised his hands laughing. Glimmer was also laughing right along with him.

"How's Gloria?" At first when Glimmer met Marvel, he expected him to be a typical Victor Child. The one who was brought up learning 'There is no one better than Victors'. But he turned out to be completely different. A guy who's funny and dorky. Who loves doughnuts. It took Glimmer and Marvel lot of time to trust each other and then one day they were telling each other their surviving skills.

"Ms Rambin, how come you are late?" Cashmere shouts.

"Whoa, she's serious with the time thing." Marvel mutters beside Glimmer. Glimmer chuckles.

"I HEARD that!" Cashmere shouts. Its annoying really. Cashmere and Gloss being one of the youngest Victors are told to train others and because Glimmer's their second cousin they say they can't show favoritism. Glimmer doesn't care, she never did.

"Ok, you two, go do something separate. We know you two are the best pairs around here, but seriously it's near the 74th Games and you two need to concentrate. Now Mr Quaid you come with me." Gloss says to Marvel and takes him to the guys' section. But before Marvel went he winked at Glimmer. She grinned and turned to face Cashmere who handed her bows and arrows.

"You know I'm not good with these, right?" Glimmer looks at Cashmere.

"What if there are no maces?" Cashmere sneers. "You need to train with these Glimmer, admit it."

"I'm gonna show them my skills with the mace during the private training session." Glimmer says.

"So that they keep some for me in the Cornucopia." 'If I ever end up going.' She thinks.

"You know today, we're supposed to select tributes and you might make it to the female tribute!" Cashmere exclaims.

"Aren't I too young?" Glimmer asks.

"Listen, you're beautiful, you're talented, you will make it." Cashmere says with an odd light in her eyes.

Glimmer should be happy, she knows, but all she feels is a dread settling inside her. She has this feeling, you can call it a hunch, that this was not going to end well.

"And then the Victor." Glimmer smiles confidently at her so-called cousin.

"And that's the confident I wanna see in your face, Glimmer." Cashmere smiles at me. I wonder about Gloria, and what she might gain if I win. She'll never have to face mother's cruel ways. Or the Capitol. I'd protect her. I can even take Marvel out of this damned training center. He won't have to do this for his family any more. She smiled at the thought.

"Now try practicing." She winks at Glimmer, like they're sharing a secret and walks away, and Glimmer is left alone with her imagination.

She trains very hard that time. Hitting every single bull's eye with a spear, which Marvel taught her how to use. She even did pretty excellent in recognizing poisonous plants if she does say herself.

By their lunch break every fiber of Glimmer was starving. She didn't have breakfast, and she fought and sweated for five hours. Fortunately they gave lunch free in the cafeteria. The trainees went through a special diet in the training center. The right amount of vitamins, proteins, carbohydrate and fat. There's also a surgical area for girls who are desperate enough to change themselves. Glimmer never was, but Cashmere changed her shape of lips so that she could win sponsors.

It disgusted Glimmer. District 1 could do better. They could do better than be slaves of the Capitol. Glimmer knows this kind of thought would get her killed, and then what will happen to her sister?

"Marvel! How was training?" Glimmer exclaims, with a fake aura of happiness. 'That's not gonna fool him'. Glimmer thinks.

"What's wrong?" Marvel asks. 'Damn.' Glimmer thinks, 'he's hard to fool'.

"I'll tell you later." Glimmer says.

"Now, how was training?" Glimmer asks again.

"I think my dad will somehow pull some strings to get me to volunteer this year." Marvel doesn't sound excited though, he sounds sad. Glimmer changed that one thing about him. He hates the Games now. Well, he was brain washed at first. But Glimmer changed that in her mere age of thirteen and him, fourteen.

"Shit," Glimmer swears.

"What, Glitter?" Marvel asks seeing Glimmer's face filled with despair.

"I think I may also have to volunteer."

"What?! No, you are seventeen, you are going to volunteer next year." Marvel exclaims. "We weren't supposed to volunteer together."

"Maybe we wouldn't." Fat chance, Glimmer thought. "Maybe the Emerald girl would beat me to it. The one with the crush on you."

"It'll be a shame to kill her. She's hot." Marvel grins.

Glimmer hits him on the arm playfully.

They tend on joke about these things. Because the alternative is just too damn scary. Can you imagine being sent to an arena with your best friend who you might have to kill? It's easier not to take it seriously.

"I hate your brother." Marvel says after a few moment. Glimmer sighs.

"He is not my brother." Glimmer glares at Marvel.

"Yeah, second cousin, whatever. Same thing."

"Not the same thing. It's like comparing blue berry with nightlock. They look the same, but one kills you."

"Actually both of you can kill." Marvel remarks.

"I never did." Glimmer shrugs.

"But you might, we all kill." Marvel says matter of factly.

"I love the Marble who jokes around. Not you." Glimmer says. They were quiet for a few minutes, Glimmer chewing her apple and Marvel playing with his bottle of milk

"Jeez, Glitter. Should I go and beat up Ruby now?" Marvel asks Glimmer suddenly.

"Why?" Glimmer asks, confused.

"Because he is checking you out. And as your _male_ best friend, it's my responsibility to beat him as you don't have a boy friend or brother." Marvel grins cockily.

"Oh now you are my brother?" Glimmer asks him. "And everyone checks me out everyday. I'm Glimmer."

Marvel blushes. "I am not your brother."

"Nope, you are my best friend with whom one night I'll sleep with. From consuming to much alcohol. After both of us are victors." Glimmer laughs. A petty fantasy really. It's like one of those twenty first century movie she watched with Marvel once. Marvel's dad bought a few of these from his trip to Capitol.

"Then we're going to mess our amazing friendship." Marvel says.

"Oooh, maybe I'll go marry another man. And you'll come to my church on the day I'm getting married, and you're going to say 'No Glimmer, you love me. Not some random guy you knew for a month. Please run away with me.' Then we're going to run away and get married."

Marvel didn't understand why, but he was mesmerized by seeing Glimmer talk about impossible scenarios. Glimmer noticed it and looked at him. "Hey, why are you staring? You know it's gonna be creepy if my best friend is really in love with me?"

"Yeah, it would be real creepy." Marvel grins.

"So don't fall in love with me."

* * *

They were going to pick the tributes now. It was afternoon. Gloria said she was going to her friend's house after school. She said she was going to have dinner there. Marve offered Glimmer to have dinner at his own house. It was a nice offer, so Glimmer accepted it.

The main trainer, Opal, was going to give a speech about the Hunger Games. Then a list of victors from District 1. I never bothered to listen. Marvel's Father got him to memorized all of them.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We have gathered here for..." For Glimmer it's getting all boring now. She attended this thing for six years and it never gets better. She looks over at Marvel from the eighteen year old male section. He looks just as bored as she is. She hopes Marvel and her aren't picked together. She hopes Marvel's never picked.

If they are picked together. She knows what she's going to do. Save Marvel, she can't let him die. But that would mean killing her sister. Her mother would never look after Gloria. She'd die. Maybe not physically. But emotionally. She's become the type of girl Glimmer sees at school. The ones who just stare at the wall all day long, they don't talk to anyone. Glimmer can't imagine her sister to be like this. Her all time glowing sister.

But she can't let Marvel die. If she wins and Marvel dies, there would be nothing to look forward too. He is the only person who truly understands her. He gets that her and her mother's relationship is strained. And she understands him. She understands why he hates District 1. She gets the fact that he likes to farm. It's something that calms him down. Like sketching calms her down. Maybe she can't afford to buy pencils or papers but occasionally on a special day or two she saves up enough money from the extra work she does, being a waitress twice a week.

"Now we are going to announce the female and male tributes." That guy tries to follow the Capitol ways, so what he says next doesn't surprise Glimmer. "Ladies first."

"We are pleased to tell you that our female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is Glimmer Rambin, seventeen." Glimmer's heart sank. Cashmere and Gloss were sending her looks of pride. Many girls were sending her envious looks. It's not often someone under eighteen gets to volunteer.

"And the male tribute is Marvel Quaid, eighteen." Glimmer's heart turned to ashes right there. They were going to the Games together. Marvel's face was white. None of them cheered. None of them smiled. Everyone who wanted to volunteer was glaring at them. Some people who knew them, were giving them sympathize looks.

Glimmer couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't act anymore. She needed to get out of here, as soon as possible. Right now, people will start to leave. She slipped away without people noticing. She ran to her house and shut the door. No one was home and it was getting night. She cried. She threw everything, everywhere. She had blood in her hands. She broke every single plate they ever had. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything is ruined. She can't kill Marvel, Marvel can't die. She can't leave Gloria alone.

Gloria opened the door to hear sobbing sounds from the bath room. Her brain was jumbled up from all the math they did, but she went to make if everything as alright. She found Glimmer lying on the floor with glasses and plates scattered. her hands and arms were bleeding. And she was sobbing.

"Glimmer what's wrong?" Gloria slowly crosses all the pieces of plates and goes to her sister.

"It all... ended." Glimmer sobbed. "Reaped... Hunger... Marvel... 74th." Gloria took her sister upstairs and gave her a mug of steaming coffee. She cleans up the mess and went to talk with her sister.

"What happened, Glim?" Glimmer's sister took the role of an older sister now.

"Marvel and I were told to volunteer for the Hunger Games." Glimmer says barely controlling a sob. Gloria is so shocked she can barely talk

"We were told to volunteer." Before Gloria could say anything there was a knock on their door. She goes to open the door, hoping it's their mother. But it's not. It's Marvel. Glimmer's best friend.

"Is Glimmer home?" Marvel asks. Gloria nods and lets him go to Glimmer's room. Marvel goes and hugs Glimmer, who is openly sobbing, her mug of coffee untouched.

"Glimmer, you are going to come home. You have to. For me. I fell in love with my best friend, which is crappy."

* * *

**AN: I spent three hours writing this. It's 3 am here. Tomorrow's test. You guys better leave me good reviews for this. I poured my heart out. I think I may not update soon. Exams being this week. But I'll update.**


End file.
